M.2 (previously known as Next Generation Form Factor (NGFF)) solid state drives are a main storage device within enterprise and data center systems. M.2 can support either serial AT attachment (SATA) or peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) with lower power consumption, cost, and high performance. M.2 fails to support hot-plug and power loss protection (PLP).